Shooting Stars
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: A night camping out in the back and watching the stars. A cute short story. Please read and review!


**A/N: I have been asked this question over 7 times already (and believed me I counted) I thought of this story before I heard Airplanes by B.O.B f. Hayley Williams not after. But still it is a great song and is one of my favourites. **

**I would quickly like to mention that the "s" the "m" the "y" the "p" and the "e" keys are not working to well on my laptop right now. I am going in to get it fixed hopefully this weekend. I will do two spell checks but there may be a few spelling mistakes but I tried to avoid them.**

Lilly and Oliver were cuddled on the couch in the Oken's living room watching some random TV program. It was a hot summer's day. One of those days when you feel the need to stay home, relax and do absolutely nothing.

"Lilly I'm bored!" Oliver whined.

"Oh, well sorry I boar you." Lilly said, playfully smacking Oliver's chest.

"I'm just saying! Can we go to the beach or something?" Oliver asked

"It's too hot to walk all the way to the beach." Lilly said

"You're just lazy" Oliver said under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lilly asked cupping her ear.

"I mean you're just so beautiful you make me crazy." Oliver said hopefully

"Nice save." Lilly said. "Hey, I got the perfect thing for us to do!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this"

"Must you tease me?"

"Yes!" Oliver grinned

"Whatever." Lilly said. "Now as I was saying, why don't we sleep in the tent tonight? We haven't done that in years and tonight is the perfect night!"

"Lils, it's a one man tent. The only reason we fit last time was because we were much smaller." Oliver said matter-of-factly.

"That's why we sleep very close together." Lilly stated putting her arms around Oliver's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Good point! I'll go get the tent!" Lilly giggled as Oliver ran down the stairs and popped back up seconds later with a huge bag draped over his shoulder. "Got it. Now let's go set up a tent!"

"Ollie, I don't think it goes there."

"Yes it does. It fits perfectly."

'**snap'**

"You were saying" Lilly said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We have extras in the bag right?" Oliver laughed nervously

"Yeah but be careful! I really want to sleep out here tonight."

"Great, how about you finish setting up the tent and I will go make us some nice cold lemonade." Oliver said. Before Lilly could respond, Oliver was already through the back door.

An hour later, Lilly had finally finished setting up the small tent and placed it in the middle of the Oken's backyard. It was now 6 O'clock as the temperature had finally started to settle and the sun had finally started to set.

"Here's your lemonade m'lady" Oliver said handing Lilly her not so cold drink.

"It has been over an hour!"

"Well you see…there was…I mean…I couldn't find the lemons" Oliver smiled innocently.

"Uh huh, more like you went inside and watched TV."

"I did not! I went inside and played videogames!" Lilly sent Oliver a death glare "And I will be shutting up now."

After Mrs. Oken found out about Lilly and Oliver's plan to camp out in the back yard, she put together a couple snacks and got out the old sleeping bags and pillows. The clock reached 8:30, the time to go out to the back yard.

"Have fun tonight!" Mrs. Oken said as Lilly and Oliver headed out the back door

"Thanks Mrs. Oken!" Lilly replied following Oliver to the small tent. Oliver zipped open the tent and climbed inside.

"Wow, Oliver you were right, I don't think the two of us will fit."

"Oh, but that's fine. Like you said that's why we sleep really close." Oliver said patting a small space next to him. Lilly stepped in the tent careful not to step on Oliver. As she stepped in, she fell directly into Oliver's arms.

"That's better." Oliver said gently kissing Lilly's temple.

"This is actually rather nice." Lilly stated "but how about we open up the top of the tent and watch the stars."

"Good idea." Oliver un-zipped the top of the tent to a clear night sky with bright stars shining at them. "Do you think we will see a shooting star?" Oliver asked

"It's possible." Lilly laid down on her back pulling Oliver with her. Lilly helped Oliver spread the two un-zipped sleeping bags over top of them and get comfortable. Oliver put his arm underneath Lilly's head and she curled up beside him.

After Ten minutes of comfortably listening to the others breathing, a shooting star brightened up the night sky.

"Look, look!" Lilly whispered pointing at the star filled sky where the shooting star had just passed.

"What did you wish for Lils?" Oliver asked rubbing Lilly's arm gently.

"Nothing, I've got everything I ever wanted with me right now." Lilly said looking Oliver in the eyes. She leaned up and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. "What did you wish for?" Lilly asked when she pulled away.

Oliver sat up, as did Lilly. "I wished that everything would always be the same between us no matter what life throws at us. I love you Lilly, and I don't want anything to change."

"I love you too Oliver, but nothing will ever change between us. We have already been through so much throughout our lives and look where we are now."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I promise nothing will change." Oliver dipped his head and planted his lips on Lilly's. After about ten seconds and almost being out of breath, Oliver pulled away from their passionate kiss and looked Lilly in the eyes.

"I love you" Oliver whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down Lilly's spine.

"I love you too." She replied kissing Oliver's nose and then lying back down again. They continued to watch the stars before Lilly doze off into a peaceful slumber. Oliver smiled down at the beautiful girl curled up in his arms. Before he himself fell into a nights slumber, Oliver quietly zipped up the top of the tent and kissed Lilly's forehead.

"good night Lilly, sweet dreams." Oliver whispered.

**A/N: Another story in third person. I am not so sure about this story, as I said before I am not the best author when it comes to writing in third person. I really didn't know where this story was going; I kind of made it up on the spot. I thought of the title when I was camping and my little cousin and I were watching the stars together. I wanted to make a story out of it so I did the best I could. I really hope you all liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
